


This Second Chance

by if_kevin_could_fly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Smut, because i'm such emo, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_kevin_could_fly/pseuds/if_kevin_could_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second chances don't come really often, if not at all. Does everybody deserve a second chance? Or is it something you earn? Will it make any different in the end? Or just like an old saying, let what happened in the past stay in the past?</p><p>  Or, an AU where Louis messed up and had to accept the fact he lost his boyfriend. He could not do anything but letting Harry slip out of his life. But he could never let him go, leaving him completely miserable because he has always loved Harry so much and he did not think he will ever stop to do so. Louis is nothing without Harry, and he knew Harry has always felt the same. Now, will Louis get lucky enough to get a second chance to fix his broken heart and get back his love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Second Chance

A loud ringing voice heard from an old alarm clock that sat on Louis' bedside table. The ringing was too loud it sent a massive headache right to the sleeping Louis' head. He tried to ignore the annoying noises for a little while until it became unbearable and Louis, whose eyes were still tightly closed, decided to reach for what he blamed to be the main cause of his headache next to the bed to his right. When he finally managed to grab the culprit, he tried to hit the big button on top of it to shut the ringing off. Even his hand was too sleepy it failed to find the button that it drove him mad and led to him throwing the poor alarm clock to wherever direction his arm swayed. Unfortunately, despite his mind being still half asleep, he threw it quite strongly that it flew quite far and ended up hitting the wall across his bed. Luckily to him, it made the bloody ringing stop since now the poor thing was shattered on the floor. Having no more distraction, he nuzzled his head back to his not-so-soft pillow and snuggled another pillow tightly to his chest and drifted off to another deep sleep despite the pounding feeling in his head.

He had been sleeping for like another hour when he felt heats swept his face followed by a stinging ray of the sun that lied on his shut eyes. Some blaring noises heard outside which indicated that the city had been fully awake. Louis' eyes were still shut but his mind had started to be awake when he whispered to himself "five more minutes". His head was still aching really bad. Pinching his nose bridge, he tried to gather his mind together recollecting the events from last night. He may or may not have drunk his brain out too much last night. Right, he was having a bloody hangover from what seems like gallons of beer and vodka and other types of cocktail drinks he couldn't even recall the names that he kept insisting to get from the bartender at the bar where Niall had a party last night. So the main reason for his headache was actually the hangover, not the poor, now broken alarm clock.

Louis had always been an animal party he wouldn't shake any party invitations off, especially the one that was held by his best mate and happened to take place at his favorite bar. However, he could still feel something was off despite how excited he had been last night at the party, celebrating Niall's twenty-fourth birthday. The music was good, the crowds were sick, and the liquors were bloody awesome, because duh, Louis wouldn't claim it his favorite bar for no reason. But despite all that, something was off and made him feel a little lonely despite the loud, blasting music and what seems like hundreds of sweaty bodies swaying their hips on the dance floor. Normally he would have walked passing the other drunk, dancing people to the dance floor with his boyfriend and danced with him while making out or just groping each other's body whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears like there would be no tomorrow.

He loved to party but he loved it even more when he had his boyfriend there with him spending the whole night together. Usually, they would end up lying down on top of the roof of their shared apartment building stargazing and cuddling each other because his boyfriend was such a big cuddly bear. Some other time they would end up sitting at a table in their favorite coffee shop down the street of their apartment complex, talking and laughing and teasing each other, never stop gazing into each other's eyes and intertwining their hands on the table not giving a damn about the glares they got from the nosy waitresses or the other customers. But most of the time though, and which was Louis' favorite, they would just end up in their small bedroom, cuddling and kissing and tickling which always led to heated up making out or even making love sessions.

He was not really some hormonal teenager anymore, he realized, but he had always loved the idea of showing his undying love and passion for his boyfriend by kissing him senselessly, hugging him tightly, sharing body heat, marking him with lots of love bites and whispering sweet nothings to his boyfriend's ears reassuring how he had always fallen in love with him over and over again every single day, how he never wanted him to share his love with anybody else other than Louis because yeah, Louis always kind of felt insecure due to the fact that his boyfriend is the nearest to perfection anyone could ever ask and Louis was aware of how many of people still had the guts to try to sweep him off his feet even though they knew that he was Louis'.

Last night was different, though. His boyfriend was not there, he did not go with Louis to Niall's party which made him have to wander around by himself unable to really enjoy the party. It made him so upset and lonely that he kept filling his body with liquors. If only his boyfriend was there, Louis wouldn't feel so miserable waking up in their bed alone with the damn hangover because his loving boyfriend would be there waking him up with pepper kisses on his face and his favorite cup of sugarless tea and some aspirins. He had the most caring boyfriend he could never ask for-- wait! Did he say boyfriend?

"Oh, fuck! Harry!!" Louis suddenly yelled and sat up frantically, realized how fucked up he might have been now.

**Author's Note:**

> Does it suck? Do you or do you not like it at all?  
> This is my very first attempt writing a fic of my own please bear with me if you find anything awkward/weird or maybe some grammar mistakes. I should not be using "English is not my first language" excuse, though it is kind of true.  
> Well, I am so happy already if anyone read it already. Any kinds of feedback, opinion, criticism, question or even idea are very welcome. Please leave some kudo and/or comment if you like. Thank you so much.


End file.
